


SoulVoid

by EmmaGhost181



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Ghosts, Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaGhost181/pseuds/EmmaGhost181
Summary: A young girl named Bee finds her soul stolen and is sent to the SoulVoid.





	SoulVoid

It's a strange sensation, having your soul stolen. 

It's almost impossible to explain but as a service to all humans in the Universe, I'll do my best to do the impossible. 

It's not as if it would be the first time. 

First you black out. Well, you don't _exactly _black out. It's more like you go blind. You can't see anything. Then your hearing goes all weird, like you're hearing everything from underwater. And then your entire body seizes up and you can't feel anything.__

__And it's like a thousand rashes have erupted across your entire body. Not just on your skin either; it's like your itching _inside _too. Your throat, your stomach, your lungs, your intestines, every part of your body, inside and out, is itching like a thousand angry mosquitoes just descended upon you with every intention of sucking you completely dry. And then, just as you're wondering when the itching is going to end, your nose starts bleeding. You can't see this happening and you can't move your body but you can feel the blood dripping from your nose and down your face and into your mouth.___ _

____Your head starts pounding like you have a migraine and your stomach starts aching with the worst cramps you can imagine. Your skin feels like it's burning and your eyes are watering and you're sure that you're going to die._ _ _ _

____And then...nothing._ _ _ _

____No pain, no itching, no numbness._ _ _ _

____You open your eyes and there's a woman next to your bed._ _ _ _

____And that's when it occurs to you..._ _ _ _

_____Holy shit, I'm dead. ____ _ _ _


End file.
